


A glow in the sun

by GreyWeeknds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis are son’s of the greek gods. They are punished and sent to the mortal world to learn from their mistakes. What they don’t know is that they are going to find love at this place they call earth. What will happen when Louis is forced to come home? Will their love conquer all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A glow in the sun

Louis, the son of Apollo, isn’t what you call a calm person. In fact, he is the total opposite of any quiet and peaceful behaviour you can come across.

He’s loud and wild, and he always wears a mischievous smile when he does something that his father does not approve of. His hair is brown and messy, and with two angelic blue and innocent eyes, he can escape most shenanigans that cross his mind.

That is until the day that he goes too far.

He and his younger companion Harry, son of Zeus, had set up a plan to destroy Triton’s daughter Pallas’ fest, because she had decided to not invite the two gods. It was no wonder that she didn’t want the males to attend to her gathering, because they always seemed to drag nuisance wherever they go.

But Louis felt offended that she had invited all the other gods and demi-gods, expect the two of them. So he convinced Harry that he wanted them to do some kind of mischief that would make the female feel uncomfortable for her bad decision. The green-eyed hadn’t been certain that it was such a good idea, but there weren’t a thing that he wouldn’t do for Louis, so finally he had agreed with his friend. But just as the younger had predicted, it all ended in disaster. The dagger that Louis had thrown that was meant to land in the apple that was placed in the delicious pig that Pallas had served to her guests, had missed, and instead it had cut off a feather from one of her wings.

Louis didn’t know how, but he guessed that it had something to do with that Harry was the son of the mightiest god of all, but he had escaped his punishment for the crime, and Louis alone was sent to the mortal world, and he was removed from all of his powers.

 

Zayn, the son of Hades, isn’t either what you call calm person. You may be fooled by his dark and mysterious appearance, but he is as wild in his heart as a turkey before its slaughter.

He’s got two big and deep eyes, coloured by the richest hazels, and a jaw that could cut through the strongest diamonds in the deepest forests. He is dressed in a white draped toga, and his skin is almost like silky olive.

He doesn’t really have any friends since he lives in the underworld with his father and the souls that have been sent to them. But yet he always seems to blight his father with just his presence.

It isn’t like Zayn actually wants to do all the mischiefs that he does, but they always seems to happen anyway. Just like he didn’t wanted to open the door to the deepest abyss Tartarus where the most horrible criminals has been sent, but it sort of happened anyway. It’s was not his fault that the three-headed hellhound Cerberus couldn’t guard the door as Zayn was going to steal the parchment with the secret of the world that they called the mortal world that his father had hidden in there. Instead all the souls had escaped, and his father had turned furious and decided that the best punishment for his son to learn his lesson, would be if he experienced his curiousness in real life. So Zayn was too removed from all his powers and sent to the mortal world, but he didn’t know that his mistake was going to be the best adventure in his whole life.

-

When Apollo enters to the great hall, the place where Zeus asked his gods to meet, angry faces and hot-blooded discussions greets him. All the men and women jump when Zeus roars that they shall be quiet.

Apollo sneaks in quietly, and sits on his thrown as the mightiest of them all rises from his own thrown of marble, and lets his naked feet touch the clouds.

“I’ve called you to come here this dark day to consider if we should invite my brother Hades to the ceremony when Apollo’s son Louis will be sent home again in the future.”

Ares blood starts to boil, and he beats his fist into the table, as his face turns red of anger.

“Never! That betrayer shall not pass Olympus port without being welcomed by hate.”

“Calm down Ares, and behave like an adult.” Hermes hisses as the wings on his shoes flutters eagerly.

Zeus turns his gaze to Apollo, and he knows what the older god wants. He wants him to say what they should do, because whenever he needs advices, Apollo is the man he turns to.

“My old friend, what would you do?” he beams loudly with two watery blue eyes.

“To be honest Zeus, I don’t know.” He says truthfully. “We’ve been in feud for too long. Our children don’t know each other, and the mortal world is affected badly by our childish behaviour. But yet I can’t stop to loathe him, because he is a terrible man, and he will never change for the better, only for the worse.”

He can hear the other gods humming in an agreement, and Zeus looks even more confused now than when the meeting started.

-

Louis is grateful that the nice landlord had offered him a place to stay and work at, even though he isn’t the best piece of labourer that you can find in Greece, he sure makes the old man laugh.

He despises that his nails gets dirty when he has to plant seeds in the garden, and his knees hurts when he has to sit on them through the whole days, but yet he doesn’t back down to crack a joke or two.

He’s served dinner three times a day, and it’s usually just that terrible soup that the old male does. Louis wouldn’t even want to call it food, since it’s just heated water with some carrots and beans in it. But he plasters a smile when the landlord Ergion hands him a bowl proudly, not remembering that he has done the same dinner every day for two months straight.

He is a bit loony, Louis decides; because he puts on three pairs of socks on his feet, and he rarely wears any underwear, but he doesn’t really care. As long as he’s still allowed to live in the little cabin, he’s fine that he lives with a senile bearded man who takes care of him as his own son.

 

Zayn on the other hand isn’t as fortunate, because he hasn’t yet found someone to take care of his needs.

Instead he has to live with a farmer family, and there he has to work hard from the early mornings, to the late evenings. The only thing that can actually light up his day is the youngest son in the family, the boy Niall Horan.

He’s tiny with blond locks, but he’s got a voice that makes all the sheep fall asleep by just him singing. It’s beautiful, and Zayn would have listened to it all day if he could, but he can’t, because he has to take care of hens so that they will lay eggs to their next breakfast.

The father in the family is a bit stern, but he’s got a heart of gold. And the woman, she’s as nice and warm as a big white pillow. She makes the best breads in town, and just the smell of it makes Zayn’s mouth water.

They’re a great family, but yet he can’t help that he misses the underworld a bit. It’s a tad too light up here, and too warm too. He doesn’t like the feeling of himself sweating, and there are rarely occasions for him to bath, so he doesn’t smell as good as he once did.

-

One day when Louis feels even more tired than usual, Ergion gets sick. It’s not a deathly disease, but he’s too ill to make any chores at home.

“Louis, you have to take care of the house until I recover.” The old man informs him.

“Of course Sir.” He says.

“Tomorrow morning, right as the rooster will crow, there’s going to come a family all the way from Attica.” He coughs, and then he continues talking with watery eyes. “They’re coming here to buy the colt that you redeemed to. It’s important that they’ll pay good, because if they don’t, I’ll not be able to keep you when the winter comes.”

“I promise I’ll take care of it, you have my word.”

 

Zayn is getting more used to the hard life. He rarely even notices the way his fingers are covered in dirt, and how the screaming hunger in his belly is always there. Instead he does his work properly, and sometimes Bobby, the father of the family, rewards him with taking a day off to follow Niall and his friend Liam to the big city where the markets are.

Earth is nothing like his home. Up here people smiles, and they’re friendly. The animals are a tad weird though, because their hellhounds only have one head, and people actually seems to be afraid of death here.

Whenever he asks the family questions like; what happens to the corpses after you die? They only shiver, and tells him that he shouldn’t interfere in Hades business. Zayn would love to tell them the truth; that he is in fact the god Hades’ son. But he knows that they would just think that he’s mental, so despite his urge to tell them, he keeps his mouth shut.

-

When the next morning falls, Louis feels exhausted. He almost can’t walk, because his legs are weak and his muscles ache. But he greets the hopping cart with the family from the Attica welcome with open arms, and he can’t stop smiling at the handsome tanned farmhand that controls the reins.

He finds himself locking gazes with the younger man then and now, and all he wants to do is to slide his fingers over the darker teen, and dig his nails into his flesh as he moans his name loudly.

There’s something different with the mystical bloke that hasn’t even opened his mouth yet. His skin glows in a shade of gold, and his eyes are identical to Hades, the god of the underworld. His lips are wet and shiny, and Louis feels the biggest urge to slip his tongue through them and explore his inside, as the sun would shine over their panting and naked bodies.

 

What the brunette doesn’t know is that the farmhand shares the exact same thought as him. He imagines them being pressed against the wall as he would be thrusting against the beautiful man’s torso, burying his nose into his hair, soft moans escaping from their lips when stars appear for their eyes.

He doesn’t know what it is that attracts him so much to the older lad, but all he knows is that he wants him very badly, very  _deeply._

For a moment he forgets about the farmer family is standing right beside them, when he walks over to the blue-eyed, and whispers seductively in his ear;

“I’m gonna pine you up that wall over there, and then I’m gonna slide my tongue over that sweet little bum of yours.” He says as he strokes a lock of hair behind his crimson flushing ear. “By the way, I’m Zayn, and I’m gonna make you scream so loud that even Zeus will hear you.”

“I’m Louis.” He replies with a small yelp.

He notices the way Louis gulps when he reveals what he is called, and Zayn doesn’t know what it is, but there is something oddly familiar with his name, and he is determent to find out why.

-

The two males continues to occasionally meet over the few next years, making wonderful sex to each other, as Louis promises the darker boy that he will one day when he comes home give Zayn the sun, and he only shrugs his shoulders in astonishment.

He doesn’t quite understand what he means with the ‘when I come home’-talk, but he doesn’t bother to overthink it as he finds more pleasure to shove his cock into the paler guy, than to ask him a bunch of questions.

It isn’t until the day that he gets a letter sent to him with the simple explanation that his father has required him to come home again, that Zayn finds himself drowning the parchment in his own tears as he rereads the black letter over and over again that’s blending together.

He doesn’t know whenever it was that he fell for the boy. It might have been when he found himself just observing his beauty as the brunette’s ribcage went up and down when he was asleep on Zayn’s arm, sunlight beaming over his face. It may also have been when Louis first told him that he loved him, and Zayn, without needing to think about an answer, had replied to him that he loved him too.

So when the day comes when his father decides to forgive his son, and invites him to live with him again, he doesn’t back down the request. Instead he moves to the underworld, cries for days as his father wanders around, slightly annoyed by his son’s strange behaviour.

For the first time in Hades entire life, he wonders if he ever did the right decision to send his son to the mortal world. It has deranged him, and the only solution he can come up with is to beg Apollo for help to take some lightness from the sun, and transform it into happiness in his son’s body.

 

When he tells Zayn that they are going to Olympus, he doesn’t even have to force him. Despite his son’s flaws, he can’t help but to worry over him. He’s scared that he will never be his old self, and Hades is the only blame if Zayn remains as this sad and depressed creature forever.

-

Louis has never been any nearer on the verge to cry as he wonders where his former lover is at the moment. He can’t even tell the worried Harry why he is so miserable; all he can do is to shed tears that worry the younger out of his mind.

All the mischief that Louis once had in his body is gone, and a broken heart and precious memories replace it.

Apollo isn’t pleased by his son’s change. He would rather see all the shenanigans that appeared when Louis was around before, than to see sorrow that paints tears on his once beautiful face. Even the glow that all the gods have is reduced, and instead he seems even darker than Scylla, the six-headed monster that guards the sea cage.

 

When Hades drags with his son Zayn into Zeus Empire and asks for Apollo, he feels slightly astonished. He doesn’t know why he suddenly appeared there, but he recognises the sad expression that the younger wears, it matches his own son’s.

Apollo is a rather clever god if he can say so himself. So when he suspects that the both males’ miseries have some connection to each other, he is proved that he isn’t mistaken.

His heart melt when he sees how all the sorrow from both Louis and Zayn’s faces disappear when they feels each other’s presence, and they floats on the soft clouds, throws their arms around the others shoulders and presses their lips to each other happily.

Louis’ father doesn’t even remember in that moment how much he despises Hades, because their sons’ love is the brightest kind of light Apollo has even witnessed, and that is all that matters in the end.

A glow in the sun has been formed.


End file.
